Adventure is out there!
by Barastone
Summary: When Zoe is watching her fave TV show, Adventure time, something MATHEMATICAL happens! she goes to the land of Ooo to adventure with Finn and Jake! first few chapters are set before Evicted! rated T out of paranoidness :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo!~ this is my first Fic so don't go hatin' on me please!**

**Summery~**

**Zoe Barastone was watching her favorite tv show... Adventure time when suddenly the tv was SUCKING her in! Join Emma in her adventure of EPICNESS! In Adventure is out there!**

**Disclamer~**

**I would be really smrt if i came up with AT it belongs to Pendleton Ward though...**

* * *

Zoe was a normal human being... she had crazy curly brown hair, bright hazel eyes, and freckles splattered on her face. she loved Adventure time and when I say loved i mean LOVED she wanted all the merchandise, she watched all the seasons, and always drew the right amount of fan art. One day when she was watching Adventure time for the 5th millionth time she felt herself being sucked... INTO THE TV!

"HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP!" She yelled as she was being sucked in then she blacked out...

* * *

"Yo, Jake ya think she is human?"

"Maybe, i don't see any gills or anything..."

Zoe woke up to see she was in Finn and Jake's tree house LAYING on their couch

"she's awake Jake!" said Finn

"Dude i'm standing right beside you..." said Jake

"Oh yea right..."

she looked up at the boy and dog and squeeled.

"OH. MY. GLOB!"

"Huh?" said Finn questionably

"Oh um sorry my name is Zoe what's yours?" said Zoe now calmed down

"I'm Finn and this is Jake" said Finn

"yo! Whats up?" said Jake

"Cool! I am a Human are you?" asked Zoe already knowing the answer

"HECK YEAH! hold on i need to talk to my main man here for a sec..." said Finn turning around to talk to his bud

after much discussion they turned around and said "lets go to the candy kingdom!"

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! ;A; i'm new to this ok? and also! Zoe is going to kinda be like me and shtuff**

**See you next time i update!**

**~Barastone~**


	2. Chapter 2 Marceline the Vampire queen

**~Disclamer~**

**I don't own Adventure Time, I own Zoe**

* * *

They hopped onto Jake's back and rode over to the candy kingdom to see princess bubblegum to see if she could see if Zoe was really human, Finn hoped she was human he felt like he was the only human in the land of Ooo. when they arrived the princess was having tea with Lumpy Space princess.

"Hello Finn! who is this?" asked Princess bubblegum

"another human we think. Can you use your science biz to check?'' said Finn scratching his head

The princess nodded and then grabbed her arm and took her to the special science room, she attached her with a wire and put a wire on Finn as well. She looked at the computer and smiled.

"good news Finn! She is human!" said princess Bubblegum with a smile

Finn smiled at Zoe then said "Hey man, do you have a place to stay?''

"No, I don't can I hang at your place?" said Zoe

Finn smiled and nodded

"you can sleep on the couch" said Jake

Zoe smiled and looked around as if she was looking for LSP

"OH MAH GLOB FINN WHO IS SHE?" said LSP as if on cue

"My name is Zoe!" she said

"Pfft like I care your not as hot as mah lumps" she said

Zoe giggled and sighed, with the funniness happening

* * *

Back at Finns house they crashed on the couch and played BMO the entire night until everyone was yawning and having yawning contests, Jake won Finn got Zoe extra blankets and pillows for the couch, Finn didn't have any girl PJayjays so she slept in her clothes Zoe was thinking since she is in a cartoon maybe she can take anything out of her pocket. she reached in and grabbed something... HER IPOD _heck yes! _she thought then listened to her fave music.

she then heard a strange noise than Finn talking to Jake, "Hey Zoe did you hear something?" asked Finn "Yea... what do you think it was?" said Zoe confused

then the windows blew open and Jake screamed "AAAHHG!"

"Dude, are you scared?" asked Zoe

"No i'm just practicing my screaming song!" said jake "AaaaAAAAAAGggHh"

"Dude, your a scaredy cat..." said Finn

they stopped talking for a while and listened for a while then they heard tapping on the window... Zoe saw Marceline and realized she was in the episode Evicted... she smiled and waved at her unlike Jake who yelped at the site of her. then Zoe went back to the couch and sat down knowing at any second Marceline would float down and scare the living crap out of Finn and Jake. Finn and Jake then sat beside her, then she got up and waited, she looked up to see Marceline waiting to pounce on them she grabbed an apple and chucked it at her Marceline hissed and grabbed the apple and sucked the red out of it she decided to float down to her and making a scary face at Finn and Jake to make them a tad bit more scared.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" asked Marceline

"Because i don't think your scary!" said Zoe with a smile

Marceline put on one of her most scary faces evar and Zoe just laughed. Marceline pouted then said "Well then if your going to be that way I'm going to turn you into a VAMPIRE! MUHAHAHAHA"

Zoe thought for a moment about being a vampire, never being able to run in the sun. But she then could float and turn invisible... meh whatevers

"AAAAAGH DON'T TURN ME INTO A VAMPIRE I BEGETH YOU!" Zoe pretend begged

"Well you shouldn't have been so snobby" smirked Marceline she then lunged at Zoe at the neck Zoe did a barrel role backwards from her then Finn jumped in and said " YO! ladies stop! alll this!"

"well whatever this house is mine anyway..." said Marceline reveling the engraved M and while she was distracted Marceline grabbed Zoe's neck and bit it

"And she is staying with me."

**A/N: sorry for slow 2 update! and for cliffhangers and bad story plot thing ;A;**

**hey guess what? that reveiw button is not deadly it is friendly! if you click it i will give you a virtual Marshall Lee! **

**~Barastone~**


	3. Chapter 3 Kai the red demon

**~Disclaimer~ idontownadventuretime :)**

**A/N: ok i am switching the story to Zoe's POV**

I felt an intense stinging in my neck my hand went to the bight and my hand felt warm blood my head was spinning. since when was there blood in Adventure time? My head felt dizzy then i fainted._ she has messed up the Adventure time continuum, she must stay this way foreveeeeeer_

_"_AAAAGGGH!''

"Ah! your finally awake!" said Marceline

"Ow, my neck hurts... why would you turn me into a vampire?" I said stilll holding onto my neck

"because... i am actually really lonely." said Marceline

I never realized that Marceline could be lonely, then she remembered from a memory of a memory she WAS sitting on the couch picking her nose.

"But what about Finn? won't he be sad because there are no more human's?" I asked feeling bad for the human

"I used my Vampire magic to erase that you ever existed" said Marceline smirking

I thought for a moment maybe I can re-meet him as a vampire, and we can be friends and be happy... Then again he might think i'm weird like everyone else at my school... I looked around the house i realized i was floating and i thought that was pretty awesome, maybe i could try turning invisible. i looked down and watched my body turn invisible i smiled and walk- FLOATED to the fridge.

I grabbed an apple, now how am I going to suck the red outta this thing? I bit into it and felt the most Delicious thing flow into my mouth i made mmmming sound.

"having fun being a vampire yet?" asked Marceline

I nodded "Heck yea!"

"come on let me show you something..." said Marceline floating over to the door and grabbing two umbrella's

"you'll need this" she said handing me the umbrella

we floated out and into the sun, I never felt so scared of the sun before. we floated to a black hole and into a red room. "KAI! KAIAIAIAI!" yelled the vampire

"Yea Marcy?" Yelled a voice that sounded like a boys.

"I win the bet i found another vampire!"

"Oh really?"

"yees really"

I just hovered there wondering what they were talking about, when a boy came in wearing black leather boots, jeans, and a black shirt he had pale dark red skin black hair and red spikes coming out of his head he also had spiked teeth and to gold braclets with red gems in them.

"Hey, my name is Kai the red demon" he said to me nodding

"hi my name is Zoe. Zoe the vampire" I said nodding back

he smirked and chuckled.

"Well, Marcy i guess you win the bet, here" he gave her a red basket with red dragon fruit on them.

"thanks! Hey i'm having a party at my place... wanna come?"

"of course you now i never miss a party!"

"see you then!"

we left and floated back home getting ready for the party, i couldn't wait.

**A/N: IIIIIIII AAAAAAMMMMM SSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY ;A; i am busy ok? i have school and such :( so yeah...**

**Marshall Lee: please review it makes Barastone happy and not mean...**

**Fionna:... can we be in the story?**

**Me: SHUSH SHUSH! let the people decide by reviewing! **

**~Barastone~**


End file.
